Aisle 4
by Fuzzypengu
Summary: What happens when you meet a stranger in aisle four? Auslly. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally

Ally's POV

Apparently when you're looking at sugar in aisle four and a cute stranger comes along its polite to make conversation. I should know because this is what happened to me at 5 o'clock on Thursday last week. While I was trying to decide between brown and white sugar, he waltzes along and chooses some tea right next to the sugar. I, being Ally Dawson, notice that two rows down is the same type of tea for a dollar less. "The tea down two rows is cheaper," I say. "Thanks," he says peeking up at me from where he bends down. I try to ignore the fact that he's super cute with blonde, blond hair and chocolate eyes and try to focus on my sugars again. I'm about to throw both of them in the cart and give up, when he starts to make conversation with me. When your twenty- two years old, don't have a boyfriend, and work at your fathers music store where only teenagers regularly into, you tend to jump on any conversation you can. "So do you live around here," he asks looking interested. "Of course I do." I don't know why I'm sharing that with him. I don't talk to strangers usually. I'm too shy. But this time I time I feel a connection and something telling me that he's a good guy. At least my gut instincts are usually right. "So do I. Do you live in Sunshine Apartments?" "Yeah. Why do you?" "I do and I find it weird that we've never spoken before today. My name's Austin. Austin Moon." "I'm Ally Dawson. Pleased to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. If you don't mind me asking how old are you because you look… young." "I'm twenty-two," I say kind of huffy. He laughs and says he's sorry. After that everything's a little blurry and I think we check out. Because we live in the same apartment building, we walk back together. I invite him inside and find out he enjoys music to the extreme. We write a song and talk more about who we listen to. When I admit I listen to Bruno Mars I'm pretty sure he almost dies laughing. But when he tells me that he likes Jon McLaughlin I react the same way which makes me feel pretty bad but whatever. He started it. We move onto favorite foods and colors. "I like pancakes and for some reason the color yellow." We're sipping wine now and I'm starting to feel a little more confident and a bit tipsy. "I have a theory." "And what is your theory Miss Dawson," he says in a British accent. I giggle, loving the sound of his voice already after only a few hours, "You are the spot of sunshine in everyone's life you meet, hence you love yellow. The sun is yellow. You're the sun. Ta-da! I'm a smart Ally." It's possible I'm drunker than I thought I was. He giggles a little too and asks me about my favorites. "I love pickles and the color pink because I think of myself as a girly- girl. My friend Trish seems to be convinced that my favorite color is green, and I really don't know why. It's just the way it is." We start asking each other about dreams and he wants to be a famous singer. I want to be in the music business too and somehow this makes me feel even more certain that we're meant to be together. Wow. Where did that come from? No more to drink I tell myself. When he finds out that I work out at Sonic Boom, he asks if he can use the instruments. "No. I can't do that. I barely know you and for all I know you could be a lunatic from a competing store trying to ruin merchandise." He grins and moves closer to me on the couch. Then closer. And closer. Now we're next to each other side by side and he wraps an arm around me and tells me to get in his lap. I do and the next thing I know we're kissing. Wow Ally, I tell myself. Didn't even wait for the second date? Oh good song lyrics. I kinda push Austin away and write it down in my song book which I left on the handy coffee table. Now I'm super dizzy and I know it's more than the alcohol. His lips on mine they moved perfectly, totally in sync, perfect in every way. I nuzzle into his chest and feel really sleepy. I want to be close but close is too far away. Just to stay, one more minute, please. He drops his head onto mine and plants a kiss on the top. I want him to be with me. Closer than close, living with me, breathing as one, one heartbeat. I don't know how that's going to happen though because even though I'm drunk I'm not stupid. There isn't such a thing as love at first sight. "This is really sudden but will you be my girlfriend?" "of course I will." And just then I realize that I love aisle four.

A/N: ok so I'm having a bit of a writers block on summer is over. I know how I want it to end but I don't know how to make it longer or how to end it. Like all of a sudden does it just drop? No of course it doesn't. so I'm looking for a way to ease into that. If you have any ideas PM me or review on Summer is Over. Sorry if this ended suddenly.


End file.
